


Caught in the Act

by CJ_Sex_Freak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward morning after, Best Friends, Caught, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Girls Kissing, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Sex_Freak/pseuds/CJ_Sex_Freak
Summary: You are my best friend. Everything that I have become is because of you. But what happens when I catch you doing something you really shouldn't be....?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote that may or may not be based on my own sex life. Up to you to decide I guess.  
> I might add more as I go, but I think all the chapters will be one shots on thier own Anyway.  
> My characters are all mine. As are all mistakes.

I'm halfway to your door when I hear it. A whimper, barely loud enough to reach my ears, but a whimper all the same. I freeze in place, trying to determine where it came from. It comes again, louder this time followed by a strained whisper. "Chloe.." A jolt of shock rushes down my spine on hearing my name. I know that voice. It's yours. Barely recognisable, but definitely yours. When you moan again, I don't think. I just rush to your door and open it. My only thought is that you could be in trouble, and that I might be able to help. A great many scenarios crossed my mind in the few seconds it took to cross the doorway and into your room, each as unlikely as the last. None of them prepared me for the sight of you.

Sprawled out across your bed, with one hand grasped in your messy hair and the other... I follow it slowly with my eyes to your groin and realise with a jolt that you're naked. Your other is tightly curled around your cock, pumping it furiously. Your eyes are squeezed shut in concentration. "Chloe, oh Chloe.." My name falls from your lips like a mantra, falling in perfect timing with your right hand. I'm trying not to watch it, I swear, but I'm enchanted by the way you stroke yourself. You're masturbating to me. Or a fantasy of me at least, judging by the concentration on your face. It's the only thought that registers into my clouded brain, making all muscles south of my waist clench up in arousal. I'm fully aroused in seconds and my hand is very slowly making it's way to the waistband of my shorts when you suddenly sit up and stare at me in shock.

Obviously the sudden movement caught your attention, or maybe it was the low moan that flew out my mouth without permission.  
You stare at me wide-eyed, your mused hair giving you the impression of someone who'd been electrified.  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I came in because I thought you were hurt or something..." I carry on mumbling excuses but you clearly aren't paying attention. In fact, you seem to be mesmerized by the movement of my lips, because you can't seem to tear your eyes away from them. I stop mumbling and look at you, finally catching on to the fact you aren't paying attention to a word I'm saying.

There's a few seconds of silence, not exactly uncomfortable, just crackling with electricity and mutual arousal. I clear my throat and go to leave when my brain finally clicks back into place, but suddenly you're there in front of me, with barely an inch of space between us. You're staring at me with such intensity in your beautiful blue eyes, I can only stare back. There's indecision in them, like an internal conflict is happening. Your eyes seem to sparkle after a few minutes, and you smirk slightly. Before I have a chance to ask what's happening, your fingers are entwined in my hair and you're kissing me. In the few seconds it takes for me to respond, you've filled the space between us with your body, so all I can feel is you, everywhere.  
The kiss is hungry, needy and leaves me breathless. It only lasts a few minutes, but suddenly all my limbs are jelly and I can't move. I open my eyes when you pull away to find you panting, your eyes dark, your lips wet. You're still bloody smirking, which turns into a full on grin when you notice my jelly-like state. "You okay there, Chloe? Need to lay down?" You ask in a husky, low voice, raising one eyebrow. You're so cocky! All I want to do is wipe that self-satisfied grin from your face. I don't think think before I fling myself into your arms. This time it's me kissing you, my fingers wrapped tightly in your hair and the other hand around your neck, holding myself against you. You gasp in surprise at my sudden movement, which quickly turns to a moan when my graze your bottom lip with my tongue. It's the opening I need to slip my tongue in your mouth, exploring every inch I can reach. Suddenly we're battling for control, teeth and tongues clashing. It's clumsy and messy, but it's so hot.  
We're slowing moving backwards, pushed by the intensity of my efforts to kiss you. You fall onto your bed, and suddenly I'm on top of you, straddling your hips while we're furiously making out. I move myself up slightly for better access to your lips and you groan into my mouth. I can't tell if it's because you can feel how wet I am though my thin shorts or if it's  because of the friction I've unintentionally caused. All I do know, is that I want you to keep making those delightful sounds. 

I grind against you again, harder this time. And again. And again until I'm grinding furiously up and down your cock. The friction is amazing, all I can see is white. You're moaning almost uncontrollably in my ear. I'm so close to cumming, so close. But you have to stop me right there, don't you? "Lose the clothing. Now!" You only whisper your command in my ear, but Damn me if it wasn't freaking sexy. I'm up and back down quicker than you can blink. The movement has cleared my brain somewhat, and I realise suddenly that I'm naked. Laying on top of you. With the evidence of your arousal right where it needs to be, but also not close enough. I blush furiously, a bright, tomato red that covers my entire body in seconds. I'm tempted to walk away. Well, grab my clothing and run back down the hall more like. But I want you. I've wanted you since all those weeks ago in the kitchen when we met. You seem to sense my indecision, because you reach up gently with one hand and cup my face. The patience and understanding in your eyes makes up my mind. I grin at you, a full on evil grin, before lowering myself back down to whisper in your ear.  
"How do you want to do this?" I nibble the sensitive flesh of your ear while you stutter and try to respond. "L-like this. Ride me. Please Chloe, I want you to ride me." Your response is so low, I'm surprised to be able to hear it. But I do, and I like the sound of that plan very much.  
"When were you last tested?" I'm now kissing my way down from your ear, across your neck to the other side. When you don't immediately answer, I retrace my steps, this time with my tongue, nipping your skin as I go. "Last month. I'm all clear. You?" Your words are strained, like you struggled to get them out. By the ruggedness of your breathing, I guess I can tell why.  
"Couple weeks ago. Same result." You grin at me, the same evil mastermind type grin from earlier. "Bare then?" I ask, already positioning myself above you. "Fuck yes!" You groan, thrusting your pelvis up and suddenly you're inside me, filling me completely. We both groan, long and low as we adjust to the new sensations. Then you look me straight in the eye and say: "Fuck me baby." And fuck you I will. 

I start off quite slowly, allowing half of you out before pushing Back down, but that doesn't last very long. Once I find my rhythm, I'm bouncing up and down on your cock at speed, moaning in time with my downward strokes. I glance at you. My, what a sight that is! Your eyes are screwed shut, your mouth wide open almost in a silent scream. It doesn't take long for us to reach the edge, dangling and ready to drop. You look up at me with such happiness in your eyes. It makes me so happy to know that you're happy.  
"I'm close. So close. Can I cum inside you?" Your question is quiet, almost as If you didn't want to breech this perfect moment. But it makes me smile, and I nod enthusiastically. "Yes please sweetheart." That's clearly all you needed to hear, because a few seconds later, we're cumming together. 

We stay like this, me cuddled in your arms, panting on top of you, for quite some time.  
Both of us content in just holding each other.

                         


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this one to you! I've been suffering awfully with Writers Block and had no idea where I wanted it to go!  
> But I've got something I'm happy with.  
> This "Chapter" Can be read in isolation but I think it does also follow nicely on from the original. 
> 
> Enjoy it!

I'm woken up by the sun streaming through the partially open blinds, creating strips of colour in the darkness. I stay unmoving for a few silent moments, allowing the warmth and feeling of peace and happiness to linger for a little while longer.  
Once my brain is awake properly, however, the feeling of contentment quickly gives way for embarrassment and stress. The memories of the night before flood my head as well as the realisation that I'm laying with my arms wrapped round you, your perfectly adorable bed-head resting on the pillow beside mine.  
I broke the number one rule. The only rule I made myself stick to since becoming independent. I fucked my best friend. The person who means more to me then anything else. I slept with you. What is this going to mean for us? Have I just thrown away an amazingly perfect human because of hormones and desire?? Was this just sex to you? Will you no longer be interested in me now I've scratched an itch?  
These questions plage my brain like bees buzzing until they're too loud for me to think about anything else. I have to get out into my own room so I can clear my head before you wake up. I carefully extract my arms from your grasp and silently grab my clothing before tiptoeing down the hall to my own room. It feels cold and unwelcoming compared to your room, filled with your smell and warmth. But it's silent and peaceful, a perfect place for some serious thinking.  
In the few hours it takes to get my head straight, I sit and listen for any movement from down the corridor. There's no sign of movement from you before I have to leave for uni, which I have to be thankful for. I don't want any awkward conversations before having to work hard. 

The day passes quite quickly with nothing exciting to note, and I'm back at home before I know it. It's a relief to to get back into my room and relax after my busy day, to the point I forget temporarily about the previous nights activities. Of course it all comes crashing back when a timid knock comes from my door. My stomach drops, telling me exactly who is on the other side. I take a second to collect myself and take a deep breathe before opening the door. 

You look perfect in your light blue jeans and tight grey shirt, that somehow makes your eyes brighter. I save them for last as I assess you, knowing I could fall into them forever and never be bored. Your eyes are beautiful and shining with a deep set happiness that I haven't seen before.  
"Hey you," you say with a huge grin. Your voice has the same hint of happiness, almost like you sing every word you say. Your pure joy is intoxicating and I'm quickly grinning back at you. "Hey. You coming in or what?" You pause for half a second and your face falls slightly. "Actually Chlo, (when did you start calling me Chlo? It makes my stomach flutter to hear it.) I've popped by to invite you out with James and I. We're going to the pub for a drink and to watch the game. Fancy it?" Normally I'd jump at a chance to come out with you and your friends, but after the events of last night, I don't know how awkward it'll be between us. You obviously sense my hesitation because you know me better then anyone. " I'll buy you a drink?" A night out might be just what I need, instead of being here and over-thinking. Besides, James might make things less awkward. "Alright then, since it's you and you asked so nicely. Give me twenty minutes and we can go, okay?" You're face-splitting grin in response is so cute, I kinda just wanna kiss it off your face. Okay, calm down Chloe, these kinda thoughts are what got you in this position to begin with. You nod and grab me suddenly for a huge bone-crunching hug. Your smell surrounds and comforts me along with your arms and I'm struggling to breathe, to think. All at once you release me and leave the room with a passing "See you soon."

It takes me few seconds to collect my scattered thoughts and reorganise them. Twenty minutes isn't enough time to get my breathing back on track, let alone make myself look semi presentable. Okay, breathe. Come on, we've been out with James before and we had fun. Why would this time be any different?  
The alloted twenty minutes flies by like I knew it would.  
I just have time to pull on my boots (flat heel. I'm already taller then you. No need to make it worse) before you're at my door again. Your still as happy as you were, though you've changed to pair of dark trousers and and baby blue shirt and your hair has been carefully swept to one side. How do you manage to look so damn cute all the time. Honestly.  
We're out the door and heading towards the local pub in no time, walking in amicable silence, our hands so close together. Close enough to touch but they don't.  
Mercifully, it's a short enough walk that I don't quite have enough time to talk myself into grabbing your hand "accidently".

You hold the door to the pub open for me and wait for me to step in with a big grin on your face. The pub is cosy and open and very inviting. I immediately spot James sat in the corner by the pool table, hanging on to every word that the (very attractive) blond woman next to him is saying.  
I grab your arm and nudge my head in his direction and you grin and raise an eyebrow at the blond. You clearly know no more about this newcomer then I do, I think, as we pick our way through the crowd towards James and his new friend.

A few hours have been and gone, and we learn that the new addition to the party is a French exchange student that James met at the bar called Clairè. She's studying Politics and War Studies and aside from being beautiful, she's actually rather dull.  
Her father is a French MP and this seems to make her feel entitled to everything. My opinion of her only gets worse when you and James get up for a game of pool and Clairè scoffs into her drink. " What a common game. My father would never allow me to take part in something so pathetic." She downs the rest of the drink and stands up with a flick of her long blond hair. "It's a pleasure to meet you Chloe, but I have to leave you now. I am meeting my girlfriend at the bar across the street before the awful football crowd gets here. Goodbye." She strides off with her hips swaying out the door.  
I raise my eyebrows at the pair of you and we burst out laughing.  
"Sorry James, it seems that you definitely didn't have a shot there. She was just having you on for free drinks I think. She has a girlfriend and everything." He just shrugs at me and grins, clearly unaffected by Clairès blatant use of him.

You buy us all a drink after losing your game spectacularly, and bring them over to me at the table with a deep sigh. "I think you should go and show us how's it's done Chlo. He's getting way too cocky for me." You say with a glance in James' direction. I follow your gaze and immediately chock on my G and T. James is surrounded by a group of attractive women, showing off and casually leaning against the pool table. "I bet I can get all of thier numbers before either of you two, easy." I say with a smirk back at you as I raise an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" You ask, amused but unfazed. "You bet it is. And you can tell James whoever gets the most doesn't pay for their drinks when we go out ever again. Deal?" You look at me, straight into my eyes. Yours are glistening, shining, happy. You nod and go to extract James from his posse. The pair of you banter for a second and then walk off somewhere.

By the time you reappear again, I'm perched on the edge of the pool table, surrounded by the group of women, with the most attractive and clearly the leader of the pack standing in front of me, laughing and flirting, twirling her long red hair round her finger.  
I spot you two starting at us out the corner of my eye and stand up to walk over to you when suddenly Red is in front of me, her eyes glittering and dark. She clocks on to where I'm looking and smirks a gorgeous,  deadly smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got the next "chapter" almost done so you should hopefully see that really soon too!!  
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!!  
> Thank you so much for reading! Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some bi-girl fun!

"Shall we give your boys a show, gorgeous?" She whispers in my ear, her teeth grazing the lobe. I whimper loud enough for you to hear and suddenly she's kissing me forcefully. Her hand twists in my hair as she pushes me backward until I'm sat on top of the pool table and she's stood between my spread legs. We make out like this for a while, our tongues battling for control the whole time. She's an excellent kisser, but there's no spark or butterflies like there is when I kissed you. We break apart eventually to breathe and she smirkes and winks at me. "Later gorgeous! Call me." Red calls, as her and the gang head over to the bar. I take a moment to breathe before jumping off the table and walking towards you guys.  
I sit and take a sip of my drink, grinning, my cheeks pink and warm. Both of you are starring at me like I've just grown a second head. "What?!" I ask you after you keep staring at me. "Oh come on, you guys are only jealous I got there first. Besides, looks like you both enjoyed it." I say, nodding my head in the direction of your groins. Now it's your turn to blush and look away, casually trying to cover the very obvious tent in your pants.   
We sit in somewhat awkward silence for a while until I remember the point I was making with red. "Oh, by the way, I got every girl from that group to give me their number." I say with a grin, pulling out the napkin with all twelve numbers on it. James just stares at me and shakes his head but you seem quiet and thoughtful. You grin after a few minutes of silence. It's a grin promises something big.  
James gets a call from his mother pretty soon after that and has to leave. He grins at you and winks at me before leaving. He's only been out the door a second or so before you turn to me and raise an eyebrow and smirk with the same side of your mouth.   
It's a very obvious "care to explain" Look but I have no intention of telling you anything about what happened.   
You don't own me after all. I'm a free agent. I tell you as such by crossing my arms and smirking back at you  with a 'no chance mate' look glittering in my eyes. We stare at each other for an immeasurable amount of time, neither one of us willing to back down. We're only interrupted by a member of staff when they come to clear the table.   
"We're about to close, my lovelies. You're the last ones here." I glance up in shock at her words and see that she's right. The whole place seems to have emptied out without us even noticing.   
We get up to leave quite quickly after that, trying very hard to avoid each other's eyes. Again, thankfully it's a short walk home and I'm back in my room alone before I know it.   
I can't decide whether to be disappointed or relieved that you've left me alone. The idea of going out tonight, in my head at least, was so that I could get comfy being around you again without it being awkward or me waiting for something else to happen.   
I quickly get ready for bed, the questions from this morning plague my brain once more. I don't know what I am to you and it scares me. I think I'm already in too deep as it is. A new one burrows it's way into my brain as I lay down. What is with this happy, smiling version of you suddenly, and where did he come from? Is it because you finally got laid after a going so long without it? I have no idea.   
The anxiety that this idea creates in my brain keeps me up most of the night so although I was really tired when I got into bed, it's almost half six before I fall into an exhausted slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed. Please comment below about what you enjoyed, or didn't.  
> Lots of love xxx


End file.
